


When You Hear A Sound That You Just Can't Place

by mysticanni



Series: 500 word challenge [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticanni/pseuds/mysticanni
Summary: When Roger, Freddie and Brian move in to their new home Roger finds that one of the previous occupants has never left...
Series: 500 word challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905610
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Clog Factory





	When You Hear A Sound That You Just Can't Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Did you hear that?"
> 
> Title from "The Invisible Man" by Queen.

“Did you hear that?” Roger halted, adjusting his grip on the box he was holding. 

“I didn’t hear anything,” Brian replied, adding impatiently, “can you move, please, Rog – this box is heavy!”

“Sorry,” Roger obligingly moved into the kitchen, “It sounded like a sigh.”

“It’s probably just the floorboards shifting or something,” Freddie offered. He was sitting on one of the kitchen counters eating a banana. “This is an old house.”

“There’s still plenty of stuff to unload from the van,” Brian commented pointedly. 

“I’ll just locate the kettle and make some tea, dear,” Freddie suggested. 

“It’s in that box, I think,” Roger indicated one of the boxes labelled ‘kitchen’. “It sounded like a person,” he insisted. 

“I’ve already tried that one,” Freddie informed him, “and it’s full of astronomy textbooks.” They both looked at Brian who flushed. “Do you think that’s why this place was so cheap?” he wondered, “Because it’s haunted?” 

“This house is not haunted,” Brian sighed, “and I’d like both of you to come and help unload the van before it gets dark, please.” 

“Bossy, isn’t he?” a voice murmured in Roger’s ear, causing him to jump.

“You must have heard that!” Roger cried. Freddie and Brian shook their heads. Roger told them what he had heard, enjoying Brian’s outrage and Freddie’s delight.

Freddie slid off the kitchen counter. “I like our ghost,” he declared. 

“That’s not funny, Freddie,” Brian huffed, “Roger, did you hit your head at some point today?” 

“No,” Roger growled, “and you’re the one constantly hitting your head on perfectly normal sized doorframes Brian, not me. There is a disembodied voice talking to me...Oh!”

A figure was gradually materialising next to Brian. The figure had long wavy hair and was wearing flared jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt. They were apparently being haunted by a hippy. “I’m John,” the ghost told Roger, “I think only you can see me.” He smiled. He had a very nice smile, Roger thought. “You’re cute,” ghost John said, sounding rather shy. He reached out his not quite solid hand and pushed a lock of hair back from Roger’s face.

Roger felt as if a breeze had rippled through his hair. “Um...Hi, John,” he said, ignoring Freddie and Brian’s concerned comments. “I’m Roger, this is Brian and this is Freddie. Pleased to meet you. Um...This might be a rude question but...did you die here?” 

“There were a bunch of us living here,” John explained, “in a kind of commune, I suppose, and one day a candle set fire to the curtains and I died of smoke inhalation. I’m glad you’re here,” he added, “The last people were very dull.” 

John picked up one of the boxes causing Freddie to scream and Brian to stare in shock as, to them, the box appeared to float in mid-air. “There,” John said, smiling at Roger, “they’ll believe you now!”


End file.
